one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deimon Mimi
|jname = デイモンミミ |rname = Deimon Mimi |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate |ocupation = Pirate Inventor Scientist |jva=Megumi Toyoguchi |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = }} }} Deimon Mimi known by epthiet Pink Hair is a pirate and the Inventor and Scientist of the Straw Hat Pirates.she is Twelve or Thirdteenth member to join the Straw Hat. Mimi is also the Daugther of the Deimon Gideon an member of the Juichibukai and the Princess of Ohon Kingdom she ran away from Political Marriage made by Her Father later she renouce her title to remain with Straw Hat Pirate Appearance Mimi is a a slim young woman of average height with long pink hair and wear a pony tail emerald green eyes, Personality Mimi is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature, Although she can also be a bit of an air-head and a scatterbrain most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions She has also shown an amazing level of compassion for other characters, beyond simply being charitable or helpful. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Mimi is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters One incident in particular involved her spending the night with Nami and Yuri because Hayate had yelled at her, which made her doubt if her affections would ever be reciprocated One great demonstration of her emotional maturity was when during her return to Ohon where her Father and sisters tried to force Hayate to admit his feelings for her when but upon seeing the stress he was under stopped them after having already found out that he does like her in some way. After this, Mimi noticed that Hayate was under a lot of stress due to his past. Mimi later admits to Hayate that she could sense that he was upset, Mimi felt very upset and guilty due to the fact that it was her Father and sisters who caused Hayate's confession. After a talk with Nami, and another talk with Mimi, Hayate felt better and Mimi decide that Hayate can choose who he want to be with Due to never really being alone her entire life, she has no notion of modesty and is more than happy to walk around naked, but has in more recent times gotten better at knowing where and when not to be naked, though she still makes a habit of walking out of the bathroom naked when she needs something. Power and Abillities As an Member Deimon Family she was an strong fighter She possesses political power over the Ohon Kingdom before renouce these privilage Mimi was capable where she was able to defeat a member CP9 Physical Strength Mimi possess great physical strength and posess high level will power she also posess great stamina and also shown her already exceptional agility which she gain from training with her Father Inventing Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Mimi share a friendly relationship and one of the Few crew member who follow Luffy Order without question she seam often fool around with Luffy along with Usopp Magnes Chopper Nene Rokuren Luffy was shown to enjoy Playing around with Mimi and was also amazed by Many of the Invention she create and take request for Luffy on making an invention She shown to care for Luffy a lot Where she worried for Luffy when he began Fighting her Father she also cried for Luffy when he lost his older brother in the Shichiko War. Date D Hayate Mimi first met Hayate when she suddenly appear in the Bathroom Naked Hayate was unable to take Mimi simple minded behavior and that Mimi doesn't mind walking around naked. Intially only pretends to love Hayate so that her marriage suitors.However eventually Mimi did fall in love with Hayate unlike Nami she is more open to her feeling and was rather childish about love. Hayate does treat her fairly but often get provoke by her action on many occasion such as inventing invention that all way end up an malfunction when Hayate eventually snap at her causing her to ran away and Later she cosult with Nami realize she not being considerate on how Hayate is feeling so she began to distant herself a bit from Hayate and began to develop a more calmer relationship and Hayate Apologize to Mimi for snapping at her which she accept When Mimi learn more about his past she care for him deeply and sypmsize even crying Hayate lost of his family especially when she learn how much Hayate been through during his Childhood she cried for Hayate when he lost his older brother in the Shichiko War. Chosuke Mimi and Chosuke share a brother/sister kind of relationship.Mimi plays a nurturing protective role and Chosuke They do a lot of activities together, such as swimming, she also help Chosuke redevelop his arm gaunlant making it more powerful Mimi and Chosuke both look out for each other's well-being.she agree to Chosuke to develop various wepon for him so will be able fight enemy when the time although were trouble most of the weapon he use from Mimi either macfuction or either too powerful for him to control Roronoa Zoro Chen Saizo Victor Magnes Nami Mimi regards Nami as her best friend and will often go to her for advice about her relationship with Hayate or other thing that she is not sure of Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Mimi treat Sanji kindly and enjoy his cooking Sanji in turn was head over heels in love with Mimi from the moment he saw her and doesn't mind do favor for her and test out her invention Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Mimi is very fond of Chopper and was impress with Chopper skill as a Doctor Likewise, Chopper respects her ability to invent thing which greatly amazing him The two share a relationship that is much like an older sister and a younger brother Nico Robin Nene Mimi consider Nene as a little sister in return Nene consider her as a Big sister they are quite fond of each other Rokuren Franky Brook Category:Straw Hat Pirate Category:Character